


More than you bargained for

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coming In Pants, Grinding, M/M, Some Humor, dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many moments in Eren’s life when he would realize that even his smallest choices had consequences; There was the time when he found himself stuck on top of a tree that he had climbed, all because he had been dared to; There was the time when he decided that he wanted to see how frigid the water in the creeks could get, which resulted in him getting a 5-day-long cold;</p>
<p>And there was now, when what started as a simple exchange of words had evolved into desperate rutting against the one person who, months ago, he would have never even considered touching: Jean Kirschtein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than you bargained for

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for my friend Erin (http://kashimayuuu.tumblr.com/), who wanted some erejean smut.
> 
> Naturally I couldn't write it without plot first.

There were many moments in Eren’s life when he would realize that even his smallest choices had consequences; There was the time when he found himself stuck on top of a tree that he had climbed, all because he had been dared to; There was the time when he decided that he wanted to see how frigid the water in the creeks could get, which resulted in him getting a 5-day-long cold;

And there was now, when what started as a simple exchange of words had evolved into desperate rutting against the one person who, months ago, he would have never even considered touching: Jean Kirschtein.

In retrospect, he should have known that something like this would happen- there was something that had been bubbling between the two ever since their trainee days. It had begun as hate, and nothing more. Eren despised Jean for completely missing the entire reason for his efforts to join the military, and Jean despised Eren for reasons that Eren still didn’t yet understand (though he supposed it had something to do with Mikasa, as well as his bullheadedness.) But after the incident at Trost and his subsequent entrance into the survey corps, Eren had realized that it was pointless to hate Jean anymore. Both boys had been changed for the better, and the animosity had fizzled out. From then on, they had tentatively forged a sort of camaraderie, and later, friendship. They still argued, and still complained about each other, but it was all in jest. There was hardly any time for strife within the headquarters, not when their lives would soon be on the line during the first expedition, and although he would be hard pressed to admit it, Eren had gradually begun to grow closer to the nearly-insufferable boy.

It had started with fleeting thoughts: _‘His hair doesn’t look bad today’; ‘Were his shirts always that tight?’; ‘His laugh is nice.’_ But, without fail, his thoughts began to stray into forbidden territory: _‘I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks.’; ‘What would it feel like to kiss him?’;_ and, quite possibly the most embarrassing thought of all: _‘He looks good without his shirt on.’_ Once he became aware of his musings, he knew that he was completely and undeniably screwed. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it,) Eren was good at bottling up his feelings. And so, it wasn’t until that fateful night that things came to the inevitable conclusion.

Unsurprisingly, Jean had made the first move.

The two boys had been walking through the corridors, taking the time to actually talk to each other before their curfew struck and they would be forced to separate.

“The barracks in here are no better than the ones at the training camps.” Jean mentioned offhandedly.

“At least you actually have a normal bed to sleep on, I’m stuck in the cell.” Eren answered, and sighed. “It gets lonely. You get to talk to other people and I’m by myself down there… aside from the guards, anyway.”

Jean quirked an eyebrow, and stopped to face Eren. “I would have thought you’d prefer to be alone instead of bunking with a bunch of loudmouths.”

“You’re one to talk.” Eren said, nudging Jean in the side. “Besides, if I got to talk to my friends, then it couldn’t be so bad, could it?” He asked, and stopped to lean against the wall.

“Even me?” Jean smirked.

“Especially you.” Eren laughed, a grin forming on his face. It didn’t last long.

Jean watched Eren with an unreadable expression, which worried him. His grin slowly dropped, and he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“You don’t really mean that, do you?” Jean asked eventually.

Eren blinked in confusion, and nodded his head. “Of course I do, idiot.” He tried to tease. “I’m not like I used to be, I don’t actually hate you. Otherwise we wouldn’t be talking like this, would we?”

Jean seemed to pause for a moment, and stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck. “Look, I don’t really know how to say this, but it means a lot to me, you know?” He stopped, and spoke again. “I mean, the fact that we’re actually on good terms now.”

Eren tilted his head, trying to gauge what exactly was going on in Jean’s mind. “I don’t have any reason to hold a grudge against you anymore. You’re not a bad person, even if you do stupid shit sometimes. You’re important.” He shrugged, and Jean laughed.

“Coming from you, that was practically a love confession.” Jean said, and glanced at Eren, who was now furrowing his brows and looking away. Jean remained quiet for several moments, waiting until the realization hit him.

“Fuck, was that really a love confession?” He asked, and Eren shot him a weak glare.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. Not everyone thinks you’re all that.” Eren retorted, though it didn’t hold the amount of bite that he needed it to. It was essentially useless to try and argue any further, as he was sure that he had already given himself away, but he could still hope.

He wasn't expecting Jean to cup his cheeks gently, and look him straight in the eyes. 

"Jaeger, I swear to god if you're messing with me..." Jean said in a firm tone of voice. Eren grimaced, and let out a soft puff of breath.

"I'm not."

Cool lips met his own, and he let out a surprised noise. He didn't want to admit it, but it was much nicer than he could have ever hoped for. When Jean pulled away, Eren watched him intently.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Obviously it was a kiss." Jean responded matter-of-factly, folding his arms across his chest. Eren closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sound.

"I know that, but why?"

"Because, dumbass, you're not the only one who's capable of having romantic feelings towards someone else." Jean answered, huffing indignantly. Eren almost thought it was cute.

"Do it again."

It seemed as though Jean was waiting for Eren to ask, and as soon as the request had left his mouth, Jean was leaning forward again, tilting his head to get a better angle. Eren wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Jean closer, kissing him and letting out a soft hum. He wasn't expecting Jean to swipe his tongue against his lips, and he jolted. Jean pulled away again, quirking an eyebrow.

"Too much?"

Eren shook his head.

"Just wasn't expecting it."

"You can't seriously tell me that you've never kissed anyone like that" Jean said in disbelief. Eren pursed his lips, and whatever confusion Jean may have held was replaced with amusement. "Really? Never?" A pause, and then a smirk. "Want me to teach you?"

No response was needed, as Jean immediately dove back in to kiss Eren, moving his tongue just a bit, until finally, Eren opened his mouth and gave him entrance. The kiss started off slow, but as time passed, Eren became more and more impatient, bringing Jean closer and holding him tight as their lips moved in tandem. Jean let out a low grunt, and any remaining hesitance faded away as he pulled away and left a trail of kisses down Eren's jaw, stopping at his neck. He waited for several seconds, and began to suck.

"Oh god!" Eren gasped, shutting his eyes again and trying not to let the feeling of heat creep up from his neck to his cheeks. Apparently pleased at the development, Jean doubled his effort, nipping at the skin and suckling on it as a deep violet bruise began to form, and placing his hands on Eren's sides. The touch made Eren squirm, and without thinking, he pushed his hips forward, rubbing himself against the taller boy.

This time, Jean was the one to gasp.

Eren opened his eyes, taking in the startled look on Jean's face.

"Fuck, careful with what you're doing!" Jean said. If Eren was seeing correctly, there was a small blush forming on Jean's cheeks. He processed the information, and his eyes widened.

"Oh." He said quietly, and grinned, moving his hips forward again. Jean shut his eyes and turned his head away, which prompted Eren to shift again. "You like it." He pointed out, earning a half-hearted huff from Jean.

"Of course I do, you're practically rubbing against me."

Eren waggled his eyebrows, and moved his hips again, and Jean grunted. "Here you are, making fun of me for my lack of experience, and then you chicken out now."

"That's different!" Jean exclaimed, moving his hips forward to thrust against Eren's in retaliation. Eren inhaled sharply, and bit his lower lip.

Well, shit, this was much more than he had intended to happen.

The formerly humorous air between the two had dissipated, leaving a thick sort of tension in its wake. Eren realized, with no small amount of embarrassment, that they had both essentially began to rut against each other- and even worse, he found himself liking it. Jean seemed much less hesitant to address the fact, as he spoke quietly,

"Do you want to do this?"

Eren thought about it for several moments, weighing his options. Was he really ready to do something like that, even when he and Jean had only just admitted that they liked each other? But then, they wouldn't have time to do something like that again, not when they would be busy preparing to leave for a journey they may never return from. In this life, he had to take whatever bits of happiness that he could find.

Several seconds passed.

"I want to."

With Eren's confirmation, Jean let out a shaky sigh, and undulated his hips, holding Eren against the wall. He smoothed his hands up and down Eren's sides, eventually letting them grip the other boy's waist. The two ground themselves against each other, and within an instant, the atmosphere was swapped from hesitance to urgency.

Eren scrambled to bring Jean in for a kiss, clutching at his shoulders as they pressed against each other. Eren might have felt embarrassed about how he was steadily growing hard, but when he felt Jean's erection against the layers of fabric, he found that he couldn't care less. Their moans mingled together, and when Jean gave a particularly hard thrust, Eren's grip tightened.

"Fuck!" He gasped, arousal beginning to overtake him. The way they dragged against each other was brilliant and hot and everything that he needed.

"Gonna rub off on me, Jaeger?" Jean said in a low and husky tone of voice. Eren had never heard him like that, and he involuntarily let out a quiet cry. He hadn't really given thought to dirty talk, but hearing it from Jean was oh-so-sweet. He rocked his hips gently, feeling himself get lost in a pleasant haze.

"Keep talking." Eren said, though his voice may or may not have faltered near the end. Jean complied, leaning in to whisper filthy things in his ear.

"You've been wanting this for how long, now? God, you've probably dreamed about me like this." Jean said, pressing up closer. "You're not the only one who needs this, you know. I could fuck you against the wall right now, do you want that?"

Eren shivered, taking in uneven breaths. "Jean, I'm gonna-"

"Then fucking come already."

That was it. Eren was done for. He let out a low, animalistic moan as he trembled and released, leaving an uncomfortable sticky patch on the front of his pants. From what he could hear, Jean's breathing had gone labored- or maybe that was his own, he couldn't quite tell anymore. When he had stopped shaking and managed to regain most of his senses, Eren glanced up to look at Jean.

His expression was priceless: eyes blown wide, mouth agape, and his face had turned a bright crimson red. His arms had gone slack at his sides, and he was just sort of... standing there in shock. It was almost endearing, at least until Eren realized that Jean hadn't gotten off yet. He moved his arms to wrap around Jean's waist, maneuvering their bodies so that the other pressed against the wall with a soft thud. One hand moved to press against Jean's erection, and the other slid through Jean's hair, bringing him down for a heated and uncoordinated kiss. It didn't take long after that- one, two, three, four thrusts against his palm and Jean was gone, shuddering and going limp, Eren's name quietly slipping out of his lips.

It took both males a few minutes to put themselves back together, as they panted and gasped in unison. Somewhere in the mix, Eren had wiped his soiled hand on the insides of his pants, and Jean had sunk to the floor. Eventually, Eren was the first to fully recover, and he offered his hand to Jean. Once he was off of the ground, Jean looked at Eren, receiving a glance in return.

They laughed.

"That was..." Eren said in between giggles (that he would later deny he had ever made) "that was unbelievable. Did we really just do that?"

"You came in your pants like a damn thirteen year old because I said a few naughty words." Jean snickered, receiving a slap on the back.

"Shut up, you did too. And you got some on my hand- which was the grossest fucking thing ever, remind me never to do that again."

Jean let out a few more mirthful sounds, before taking a few deep breaths and calming himself down. "You know, I actually wouldn't mind repeating that later. Just... you know, preferably with our clothes off."

Eren nodded, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Fine, on one condition."

Jean quirked and eyebrow. "And that would be...?"

"You have to be the one to make up an excuse to explain these," Eren gestured to the wet patches on their respective pants, "to whoever does laundry tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism/error fixes are always appreciated! As per usual, you can find me at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com


End file.
